The New Girl
by Tsuiraku Tarento
Summary: Kamiri was raised around thieving, perverted men who only wished to "get some" from her. When her family passes on, she is left alone to fend for herself, so she moves to Hyrule in hopes of a better, safer life - where she meets Link...
1. New Hope

The waves of the ocean rolled like waving black silk across the broad horizon. The setting sun cast a beautiful rainbow of colors across the clouds, creating a whimsical mirage of beauty and serenity. It was a wonderful sight.

Her deep brunette hair whipped around in the passing breeze as she hummed a sweet tune from her childhood. She had grown up in Irissa, which simply meant "Land of Many Thieves" in the sacred language of the Godesses.

She was on a rather large ship, and it seemed exceptionally large because of the fact that she was alone. She had been for 3 weeks, sailing the open sea to the rich land of Hyrule. She wanted to get away from Irissa, to start a new life. Irissa had become too rabid for the young girl, for the men were becoming dangerous as she had grown into a young adult; especially since her father had died and could not steer them away. She was like fresh bait, ready to be fed to the dogs. It was disgusting.

She climbed down into the bottom deck and crept onto her hammock. She fell asleep to the calming sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the boat.

The aroma of salt hung lazily in the air. Kamiri's eyes drifted open, and she sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. She sighed heavily, and hoped that she was nearing the shores of Hyrule by now. If she had done everything right, she should be there by nightfall.

She stumbled up the half-wrecked stairs and grabbed her fishing rod.

"Early bird catches the worm..." The brunette softly spoke to herself as she snatched a piece of stale bread from her food basket. She attached it to the hook at the end of the string, threw back the pole, and swiftly thrusted the line forward.

She glanced out onto the horizon, watching for dolphins as she waited for a tug on the line. She loved the dolphins, they always seemed so happy and peaceful gliding in and out of the water in a motion that seemed so natural to them.

The day passed slowly, like every other day on the boat. It gave Kamiri a lot of time to herself, to sort out her thoughts and to plan who she wanted to be in this new land of hope. And like every other female her age, she wondered if she'd ever find love -- but at this thought, sometimes she found herself confused. The men she was raised around discouraged her from trusting them. She wondered if the men would be different here.

_Surely they will... _She reassured herself with a nod.

Then it happened, a sharp tug forward. Her gaze returned to where her line was, and she tightened her grip on the black rod and began to reel in the what-_should_-be fish. Then, strangly enough, the tugging stopped - Her hand kept reeling but there was no resistance...

And in the distance, next to her hook, a white and blue figure poked out from beneath the water. What looked to resemble a human hand also came up, to shade the creature's eyes. It was looking straight at Kamiri, and she straight at it.

Then it just dove back under the water, similar to the dolphins.

It began to swim - at a very quick speed, to say in the least - straight towards Kamiri's boat. In shock, the girl did not flinch. She just staired, awestruck, at the moving white figure gracefully gliding...

When it reached about five feet away from the boat, it popped out of the calm waves once again. Its hand came over its eyes, and it started to speak.

"What was that for?" it asked, sounding much like a young woman.

"I - I..." Kamiri stuttered.

The creature was obviously short on patience at the moment, for she snapped, "You... Please, _keep that hook out of the water._ It cought me on my daily swim!" she paused, a disgusted look upon her face, then added, _"How rude!"_ and carried on, mumbling inanimate words under her breath. It had become quite obvious that _it _was a _she_ at this point.

"Well... I d-d... I didn't mean to! I was only fishing for breakfast and I -"

"Oh, hush." With that, the white creature dived under the water.

Kamiri's eyes widened, thinking to herself, _It must be a Zora..._

Her parents had told tales of the white aquatic creature to her a long time ago, but she never thought of them to be real stories, none-the-less to actually encounter one. She wondered of the other creatures she was nearing, and what they were like. She began recalling more from the tales of her past, deep in thought, when the white creature popped out of the water again.

She raised her arm and threw a wriggling fish straight at Kamiri, and it hit her smack-dab in the middle of her forehead.

Nearly falling over at the gesture, she managed a "Ow..." and a brief "Thanks..."

And with that, the Zora snootily stuck her nose high in the air and swam clear away.


	2. The Arrival

_Author's Notes: This Hyrule slightly differs from the Hyrule that you all know from the Ocarina of Time and such. I had to change it so that she could come in through the ocean, and there is no ocean in the real Hyrule. And... there are a few more differences, just try to ignore them. The thing is, I don't own the game any more...-curses brother for selling it- so I can't really remember a lot of where things are. But I do remember a few things...-sigh- Just clearing things up for ya'll. Now on with the the next chapter... Enjoy! Please tell me what you think. XD_

Chapter Two

When the late evening began to approach, Kamiri could start to see land bordering the horizon.

_"Finally..." _she thought. She began to get her things together, and threw all of her moldy food off the ship. She would get some new food when she had finished docking. She couldn't wait to walk into town and meet some new people, to see her new home for the very first time. Kamiri also, again, wondered of the creatures here - would they be good, or evil? Would she have to fend for herself like she had to at home? She hoped not...

When she finished docking the ship, she grabbed her knapsack and threw a bundle of rupees and a map of Hyrule from her father into it.

She was going to do a bit of shopping at the Market, perhaps try to find someone to buy her ship. It was not of any use to her now, since she had come here; and she needed the money, too - that would be the perfect amount to get her off of her feet and find a more permanant place to live.

She hopped off of the deck onto the sandy shore. Oh, how she reeked of body odor! She hadn't bathed in over 3 weeks. So she decided to go to the lake, at night. They had to have a small section where no-one would see her... Right?

The walk to the Market was going to be a long one, but after living in such small quarters for so long, anyone would be up to it. Kamiri remembered her steed, now. He could have come in handy at the moment. She also remembered how noble black stallion would have been her friend forever, if only she hadn't sold it. He was probably the biggest sacrifice she had to make for her new life. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered him, sweet Shadow...

And then, she began to walk towards town.

* * *

The fields were beautiful, with glorious green grass flourishing everywhere, surrounded by the mysterious dark trees of the forest. Her map told her of lands that seemed so magical and filled with wonder that she couldn't wait to visit them. And this land was brimming with such a lively feeling, an aura of something unfamiliar to Kamiri - it was just so _happy._..

Walking along the forest, a sound called to her attention; the whinny of a horse! That sound, again, reminded her of Shadow. She followed the direction of the noise, into the woods. They didn't look that mysterious, after all...

And as soon as she had taken two steps in, there was another sound. But this sound came from a girl, and judging by her voice, probably Kamiri's age. And she was singing a beautiful melody, her voice pure and rich.

Walking closer, Kamiri managed a small, "Hello?"

The singing stopped.

"Who's there?" the voice asked.

"My name is Kamiri. I just... Well, I heard the sound of a horse, and... Funny thing, I'm looking to purchasing one, just wanted to, oh, I don't know, I guess I was just following the sound of a whinny looking to find a -"

"Oh, well, come a bit closer, I don't bite." she replied with a sweet chuckle.

Kamiri took a few steps closer, and walked onto soft green grass. There was a small clearing, where the light poured through the trees and flowers graced the ground. A spring flowed through, and a wonderful red horse stood drinking at it. The horse looked up at Kamiri as she neared.

Next to the horse was a girl who looked Kamiri's age. She had long red hair, like the horse's and a sweet smile. Her eyes were a radiant green, and she looked almost angelic with the sun pouring down on her freckled face as it did...

"Hello, my name is Malon, pleased to meet you. I'm afraid I don't recognize you, are you new around these parts?" she said, extending an open hand out in front of Kamiri's.

Kamiri hesitated, then shook her hand. She had a delicate touch.

"I'm Kamiri, pleased to meet you as well. I am new, came from a place quite far from here."

"Oh really?" Malon asked, loosening her grip and letting her hand fall back to her side. "This is one of our stable-horses, I was just taking her out on a ride and decided to go to the spring for a drink. She's my favorite, her name is Daisy."

"Ah, such a sweet name." Kamiri replied. "You know, I'm interested in purchasing a horse. Do you sell them?"

"On special occasions, yes. They are very prized animals, from a family line. Have you ever heard of the Lon-Lon Ranch?"

"I'm afraid not."

"...Well that's where they come from. I could show you one that we are breaking in at the moment, if you'd like. But I'm not sure I could sell her..."

"...Oh..."

"...But I could show you her anyhow!" Malon replied with a smile.

"That would be quite nice. Tell you what, I have to go to town right now, how about I stop by this ranch of yours on my way home? Is that okay?"

"Of course t'is, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright!" Kamiri said, waving as she stepped away. "Good-bye!"

* * *

**REVIEWWW! ;D**


	3. New Friends?

_Authors Notes: Hmm... Should I make my chapters longer?_

_Two reviewers brought to my attention that I should. I'll try to do that, but that means updating less often. Oh well. My chapters are going to be longer then 800 words, thats a general rule of mine. How many words do you want? 1000? 1500? ...4500?! I persoanlly like this length I have now. To change, or not to change?!_

_Tell me in a review what you think. XD Now get reading!!_

Chapter Three

The Market was a very busy place to be. Kamiri didn't like it all too much, it was too loud and crowded - like a zoo. Too much like her old home, she thought.

Therefore, she just bought her things as quickly as possible and headed out of there to the ranch.

The sun was just beginning to set. She'd have to hurry up if she wanted to be back to her ship before nightfall; who knew what the nights were like here... The risk was just too great...

* * *

Upon entrance to the ranch which she found on her map, she heard Malon singing the same tune that she was near the spring with Daisy. Her voice lifted Kamiri's spirit in an instant, adding a spring to her step. 

She continued to walk towards the melodious singing, and found the maiden in the middle of a large corral, watching the horses lazily walk around. She noticed that all of the horses were a rusty red color, quite beautiful. And a nice change from the black, grey, and white ones that were so common at her old home.

She approached Malon, who didn't even notice that she was there until she was very close.

"Hello, Malon!" she said, interrupting the singing.

Malon whipped around and smiled. "Kamiri! You're back. How was the market today?"

"It was... busy." Kamiri said, shrugging.

"Ah, yes, it usually is." she replied. There was a short pause, then Malon added, "My father said that we can sell that horse, you know, the one we are breaking in."

Kamiri's eyes lit up. She was happy to hear the news. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Come with me, I'll show you her. We haven't gotten a good name for her yet, but I've been calling her Rose lately." she said, turning around and beginning to walk back to the barn.

"Rose? That's a wonderful name!" Kamiri said, following her new friend. _Malon was so nice!_ she thought to herself.

The distinct smell of horse filled the air. It wasn't a sweet smell, but it held a good feeling. Upon entrance to the barn, about 4 stalls lined each side, one larger then the others at each end. Malon led Kamiri down to the third on the right side, and opened the gate. Her hand motioned Kamiri to go inside, so she did. Malon followed.

She was a dappled grey color, unlike the others on the barn. "Why is she different?" Kamiri asked.

"Her genes, it's what a breeder would call a mutation. She's just an oddball, that's all, it's why my Father is letting me sell her. She has a great temperamant, it's just her coat that's not all right. But it doesn't seem you are too worried about it, are you?"

"Not at all, I think she's wonderful." Kamiri said, stroking the mare's back. "About how much will she sell for?"

"My dad says about fifteen hundred rupees. Is that okay?"

"I'm sure I'll find a way!"

By this time, the sun was low in the sky, and Malon had to go inside to do some house-work for her father. It was time for Kamiri to leave.

She hurried out of the ranch, trying to get home before it got _too_ dark out.

Not long after she had began walking through Hyrule Field, Kamiri heard a shrill "YAH!" and the galloping of horse hooves. She turned her head to the sound, and she saw a reddish colored horse with a boy straddling it as the horse reared up onto its hind legs. Surrounding the boy's head was a glowing bubble of white. She wondered what it was...

And then the horse started to canter towards her. Her first instinct was to run, and she did just that.

It wasn't long until the horse and rider had caught up to her...

When she tripped over herself -- and nose-dived into the mud. The boy watched in amusement as this strange girl with the oddest looking clothes returned to her feet in a fighting stance.

His brow curled. _What the heck is she thinking?_ he thought to himself.

"Who are you?" the girl asked authoratatively.

"Link." he said, crossing his arms. "And you? I'm afraid I haven't seen you around these parts before."

"...Kamiri. And you shouldn't have, because I just got here today. By ship."

Link's brow curled. "And what are you doing walking across Hyrule Field in the middle of the night?"

"I'm going home! What else!"

"Sure..." Link said, sarcastically. There was a long pause, while both of them exchanged disgusted looks at eachother and sort of scoffed.

The boy then started in with the same tone, but somehow quieter then before. "You know, it's pretty dangerous walking home in the middle of the night, this place isn't always garanteed safe."

Kamiri started to feel her stomach churn inside her, and worried that she could be blushing. She tried to breathe, and then quickly snapped, "So?"

Link sighed. "I'll trail behind you."

Kamiri glared at him hard and long, and then turned around and began walking again.

* * *

_Okay, that was like 900 words. I know, it was sort of short, but hey, if I kept going I would have to write and then stop at an irregular time unless I wanted this chapter to be twice as long as the others. You know what I mean?_


End file.
